


the feeling never fades out of my body

by toastweasel



Series: the feeling never fades out my body [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top, also featuring service top butch beifong, but also the excellent lover she is, featuring lin being the emotionally conspirated nerd she is, let Lin be butch! LET HER BE BUTCH!!!!, lin beifong taking care of kya because it is WHAT SHE DESEREVES!, this is just straight smut, yall asked and I was happy to provide!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastweasel/pseuds/toastweasel
Summary: [Sequel to "the songs we used to play" but able to be read independently.]Lin and Kya have a quiet night in and continue their relationship.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: the feeling never fades out my body [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918957
Comments: 48
Kudos: 317





	the feeling never fades out of my body

**Author's Note:**

> My immeasurable thanks to Linguini and cassiopeiasara for their encouragement and excitement about this fic, and their subsequent betas. Cassiopeiasara and I screamed in DMs about butch/service top!Lin and power femme!Kya for *hours* and I am better because of it.
> 
> CW alcohol being drunk, slightly tipsy sex

Kya had never been to Lin’s apartment, didn’t even know where it was before that night, but it wasn’t what she expected.

She knew Lin was loaded. She was a Beifong and had been making six figures as Republic City’s Chief of police for over two decades. But for some reason Kya had imagined a simple existence tucked away in some quiet neighborhood, not the building she found as she stepped out of the cab she had taken from the docks.

Lin’s apartment was in an expensive building downtown, only a few blocks from the police station, where streetcars and Satomobiles screamed by at all hours of the day and night. The ten story building had an opulent lobby of marble floors and expensive wooden scrollwork. There were gold-plated electric wall sconces and rich green wallpaper, and a bevy of doormen and elevator attendants dressed handsomely to match. It was the kind of place where one spent the extra yuan for the privacy the building’s staff would ensure.

On second consideration, Kya thought as a doorman pulled the door open for her, it matched Lin to a tee.

Lin was waiting for her in the lobby. She looked distinctly uncomfortable but very handsome, dressed in dark black slacks with barely perceptible pinstripes and a forest green button up with the sleeves rolled up her forearms. The pants were creased to absolute perfection, and Kya had never seen such well executed sleeves in her life.

“Swanky place,” she teased as she came up to Lin and placed a gentle arm on her forearm. “Sometimes I forget you come from money.”

Lin rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms from where she had them crossed over her chest. “Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

Lin’s apartment was on the sixth floor, a spacious one bedroom apartment with wood and slate floors at the very end of the hall. Lin unlocked the door—a platinum lock, Kya noticed—and let her in. Kya slipped her boots off at the door and let Lin take her wrap and put it in the hall closet. Then she padded after Lin, past a small dining space to the left, and into the main space.

There was a small living room with a couch and coffee table elevated on a platform to the right that looked down into a galley kitchen. An intricately carved dark wood runner ran the length of the room, and the walls were papered in some sort of light jade fabric that was interspersed with beautiful, and clearly expensive, works of art, including--

“Oh, you won the painting,” Kya said happily, and walked up to inspect the item Lin had bid on while on their first date. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lin shrugged, and poured Kya a glass of wine from a bottle in the kitchen. Kya smiled and joined her in the kitchen, taking the glass as Lin handed it to her.

“Thank you.”

“Sea prune wine,” Lin told her, and poured herself a glass as well.

Kya’s smile widened; her favorite. And judging by the bottle Lin was expertly pouring from, it was imported from her favorite distributor in the South Pole. She leaned back against the counter and took a sip, savoring the flavor.

She hadn’t had this wine in months. How had Lin known? “You spoil me.”

The shy smile Lin passed over the top of the bottle was worth the compliment alone. Kya had found that Lin had a nice smile, when she could coax it out of her, but it already seemed to be easier to do that now that they were in the privacy of Lin’s own home.

“You’re wearing lipstick,” Lin noted, nodding at the lip print Kya had left on the glass. “Is that new?”

“It is,” she said happily. “I don’t wear it very often, but I thought—it’s a date, why not?”

“I’m honored,” the other woman noted dryly, then added, softer this time, “It suits you.”

Kya beamed and took another sip of the wine, then set her glass aside. “Thank you, Lin. Now, I believe you promised me dinner?”

“I did.”

“What did you have in mind?”

Lin gestured at a paper bag on the counter as she slid the wine bottle back into her icebox. Kya took great delight in snooping through it; she pulled out a few hot peppers, several onions, and a mango, along with two tomatoes the size of her fist, fresh ginger and garlic, and two fresh fish from the dock wrapped in butcher paper and tied with twine.

“Spirits,” she said as realization dawned. “Are you making—?”

“Fire mango curry,” Lin confirmed, straightening up from the icebox. “You like that, right?”

Kya didn’t just like it, it was one of her favorites. She’d gotten a taste for it when she traveled the world, but couldn’t get the ingredients very often in the South Pole. She set the fish aside and closed the distance, capturing Lin’s face with her clean hand.

“You,” Kya said, pressing a chaste kiss to Lin’s lips, “are perfect.”

A soft flush appeared in Lin’s pale cheeks, and she pulled away with a quiet grumble. It delighted Kya to see the usually stoic earthbender— _ her  _ stoic earthbender now, she supposed—get gently flustered. Also, now some of Kya’s lipstick was smudged on Lin’s lips.

“Come here,” she said, and carefully wiped the offending lipstick away with her thumb. Lin squirmed under her touch, and Kya let her go. “Can I help in any way with dinner?”

“I’ve got it,” Lin said gruffly, her cheeks still a bit pink, and went to wash her hands.

“All the same, I spent most of the day covering a shift.” Kya leaned back against the counter, her wine glass in hand, and watched as Lin took a copper-bottomed pan from the wall and set it to heat, along with some oil on the stove. Kya sighed softly and rolled her neck out. “It was a long day. I’m exhausted.”

“I’m sorry.”

Lin plucked one of the very nice and  _ very  _ expensive knives from the magnetic strip along the wall and started in on the onions. She cut off the ends and put the skins in the garbage, then started to dice them. It didn’t surprise Kya that with cooking, like with all things, Lin was methodical and precise. She carefully tipped the freshly and very finely chopped onions, garlic, and ginger into the pan, and the instant sizzle and smell permeated the small kitchen was heavenly.

“Seeds in or out?” Lin asked as she started in on the peppers.

“You know me.”

“I do,” Lin agreed, and kept the seeds in as she chopped. She scraped the peppers into the pan and tossed a small container of spices after it, then washed her hands judiciously. Kya sipped and watched as Lin made quick work of the fish as the spices in the pot bloomed, then poured in vegetable stock from a container in the fridge.

“You worked in the refugee camp today, yes?” Lin asked as she twisted a knob on her stove to start the oven preheating.

Kya hummed. “Uh-huh.”

Lin was quiet, and Kya realized after a pregnant pause the metalbender was waiting for her to tell her about her day. Her stomach squirmed happily. “Not very much to report. Helped set a broken leg and got it on the mend, couples of scrapes and bruises. Although someone came in with pneumonia so now we have to watch for that in community spread.”

Lin sucked softly on her teeth, and pulled a tray out from under the oven. She pulled a container on the counter towards her and greased the pan carefully with the lard, by hand. Kya though, wildly and inappropriately, that it looked like vaginal discharge after a particularly rough bout of sex.

She managed to keep her thoughts to herself. Lin prepared the fish filets with a bit of salt and lemon, then slid them in the oven and turned the broiler on.

“How about you?” Kya asked. “Did you actually take the Saturday off, esteemed Chief of Police?”

Lin gave her a wry little look and moved to the sink to wash her greasy hand. “I did, actually.”

“And what did you do?”

She nodded towards a built-in cabinet in the living room; Kya noticed for the first time that the door was open and there were several watercolors drying on a wire stretched inside.

Kya was instantly enchanted. “Can I look?”

“Hmm.”

She went over to do just that. Lin had clearly traveled across the city to paint the first one, a beautiful depiction of a Saturday morning market full of stalls. Beautiful Air Nation-themed steamers dangling from the light posts, painted carefully in yellow and orange, caught her eye and allowed her to deduce a location. “Is this Yang Chen Plaza?”

Lin nodded. She was scooping rice from a bag into a mesh colander, so Kya took her time appreciating the rest of the art. A streetscape from somewhere she didn’t recognize, the docks and the bay, and the plaza outside the police station. Water ran behind her, and the gentle shush-shush of Lin washing the rice accompanied her thoughts as Kya examined each painting in turn.

“Lin,” Kya said with a smile, “these are amazing.”

The metalbender shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal, and put her now-washed rice in a pot on the stove.

“I remember you painting with Dad back in the day, but you’ve come a long way. You could sell these.”

Lin grimaced at the very idea. “I’d rather not.”

“I didn’t say you had to. I just said you could.”

Lin rolled her eyes and turned on the stove, stooping for a moment to check the burner under the rice.

Kya admired the paintings a bit more, the way Lin had layered the colors and in some cases inked over top of them, then noticed a small pile of sketchbooks stacked neatly below. She nodded at them. “Are these yours, too?”

“They’re rough,” Lin warned gruffly, looking embarrassed, but Kya took it as tacit permission to flip through them. She picked up the one at the top and eagerly paged through the contents. The one she had picked up was almost completely full, with pages after pages more streetscapes, sketches of parks, some flowers, a butterfly or two, and a couple of the countryside outside Republic City.

Kya was noticing a theme.

“No people?”

“Don’t like drawing people,” Lin replied gruffly.

“Why not?”

Lin shrugged again and checked the fish. It wasn’t ready, so she closed the oven door and leaned back against the counter, hands tucked in the pockets of her slacks.

Kya had never seen Lin so at ease before, or so willing to share parts of herself with others that weren’t about earthbending or the Republic City Police Department. And even those, Lin was remarkably closed-lip about. The fact she was so willing to share, that she trusted Kya so openly with her secrets, made Kya feel special. The waterbender carefully closed the sketchbook and set it back where she found it, then rejoined Lin in the kitchen.

“Almost ready?” she asked.

“Almost.”

“Good, I can’t wait.”

.

.

.

An hour later found Kya stuffed with curry and fish, and sitting on the couch beside Lin, playing Pai Sho. It was awkward, playing next to her instead of across, but she didn’t want to give up her space beside her, or the way Lin’s thigh shifted against hers as she leaned forward to move a piece forward.

“I was hoping you’d do that,” Kya said evilly, and slapped a fireweed tile down across Lin’s forming harmony. “Take that!”

Lin frowned and reached for her wine glass as she studied the move. Then she sighed, took a sip, and carefully flipped the pieces of her dead harmony over. After a moment of consideration, she reached into her tiles and played a new White Jade piece.

“An interesting selection, Beifong.”

“Well you did just destroy my strongest line,” the metalbender replied dryly.

Kya wiggled happily in victory, perhaps a little bit tipsy (but happily so), and nudged one of her rhododendrons up to close rank. “And that,” she said happily, “is the game I think.”

“Monkeyfeathers,” Lin swore, and leaned in to inspect the board to see what she had missed. “You’ve been playing Bumi.”

“Uh huh,” Kya sang cheerfully, and started collecting up her pai sho tiles and sliding them carefully into her bag. “You put up a good fight, though.”

“I’m out of practice.”

Lin leaned forward to collect her own tiles, and Kya watched as she carefully picked them up one by one and let them fall into the little green bag that was their home. Lin was so serious, so studious in that moment.

“Do you want to play again?”

Kya shook her head.

“I see. Well—”

“I’d like to kiss you instead.”

Lin blinked, and carefully set her bag of pai sho tiles down on the coffee table as she observed, “You don’t have to announce it.”

“I know,” Kya hummed, and closed the distance between them. They’d kissed a few times, now, since their first one on the docks, but she still got a thrill every time. Lin’s lips were rough under hers, chapped and worn from years outside and general neglect, and the scars on her cheek dipped under Kya’s touch as she carefully ran a thumb along Lin’s cheekbone.

She felt Lin’s hand settle carefully on her thigh and she pulled her closer, until she was practically in the metalbender’s lap. Boldly, she slung a leg over Lin’s, and Lin responded by deepening the kiss with a gentle nip to her bottom lip.

Kya felt something inside her ignite. She nipped back, testing, and felt Lin’s hand tighten on her thigh.

“Lin?” she murmured, a gentle check in. They’d had a few dates since their first, but she still wanted to make sure. “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Lin breathed, and Kya kissed her again. This one was deep and slow, and Lin pressed her back against the couch as Kya slid her hands up her girlfriend(?)’s shoulders. She buried her fingers in Lin’s coarse grey hair and Lin groaned so deliciously under her touch that she tugged experimentally.

Lin growled happily, and suddenly she was kissing down Kya’s jaw, then suckling gently just behind her ear. The spot was sensitive, and Kya felt her knees go momentarily weak.

Oh fuck.

“Lin,” she moaned softly, and Lin surfaced with a look of such consternation it was all Kya could do not to smooth the frown from her features with her thumb. “Lin, if you keep doing that…”

“Yes?”

“Are you ready to have sex with me?” Kya asked bluntly. “Because doing that to me is how sex happens.”

Lin huffed out a laugh, halfway between incredulous and amused. “Are  _ you _ ready to have sex with  _ me _ ?”

“I have  _ been _ ready to jump your bones since you came into the lobby in this shirt,” Kya all but growled, and plucked at the button-up in question. “Your sleeves are perfect and beautifully rolled, but I want very much to take it off you.”

Lin chuckled, low and beautiful and sexy, and leaned back in. Her breath was hot against Kya’s ear as she murmured, “Guess I should continue to kiss this spot then.”

Kya gasped, delighted, and Lin’s mouth was back on her neck. Kya shifted so both of her legs were in Lin’s lap, and strong hands tugged her up and then held her steady as Lin pressed kiss after open-mouthed kiss against her skin.

Spirits, that was attractive, being manhandled and feeling Lin’s muscles flex under her touch.

Kya did some touching of her own, skating her hands down and feeling Lin’s back and shoulder muscles. She tugged Lin up, back to her mouth, and took the opportunity to worm her hands between them,n and start undoing the clasps of Lin’s shirt. As soon as she could, she slid her hands in, running her hands along Lin’s chest and collarbones.

“Bedroom,” Lin growled decisively, and sat back so Kya could sit up. Kya took a moment to admire Lin in her state of disheveled handsomeness, then followed her off the couch and into the bedroom. She was barely inside before Lin had her pressed against the door of the closet, kissing the other side of her neck with such intensity that Kya once again felt weak in the knees.

“Spirits, Lin,” she gasped happily, and continued in her quest to get Lin Beifong out of her shirt. She finally undid the last clasp and slid her hands against her, feeling Lin’s abs contracting at the touch. Lin pushed her hips to her, and Kya pressed her hands against the back of Lin’s pinstriped slacks and squeezed.

The metalbender squeaked—honest to god  _ squeaked— _ and Kya laughed in delight.

“I want you in that bed,” she told Lin, “and out of those pants. I happen to know your thighs are amazing and I want to see them.”

“Do you now?” Lin asked, and Kya felt her hands reach for the tie of her wrap skirt. “You first.”

Kya helped Lin divest her of her top skirt and her tunic, then climbed into the bed in her underdress as Lin followed after, fumbling with the buckle of her belt. The bed was firm, but soft, with a surprising amount of pillows and sheets that would make the ones back at Air Temple Island cry in jealousy. Kya lay back amongst the pillows and admired Lin as she let her pants fall around her ankles.

“You are so attractive,” the waterbender murmured as Lin crawled into the bed and pressed one of those glorious, glorious earthbender legs between her own. Lin’s muscle was warm against her, and her hands quickly pushed Kya’s white linen underdress up her thighs. Kya arched to the touch and quipped, “It’s almost like you’ve done this before.”

“Had sex?” Lin asked with a crooked smirk. “A couple of times, yes.”

“With a woman, smartass.”

“Some could say the same about you.”

Kya rolled her eyes and pulled Lin down against her to kiss that wonderful sarcastic mouth. Lin moved close, her leg against her, and Kya lifted her hips up to meet the friction. One of Lin’s hands gripped her hip, holding there, and they shifted and pressed against each other until they had to pause, panting.

“What do you like?” Lin asked, and her eyes flicked down Kya’s body, still half-hidden beneath her underdress.

“Your fingers inside of me, eventually,” Kya told her, and swiftly pulled her underdress off and over her shoulders. She tossed it off to the side and took Lin’s hands and guided them squarely to her breasts. “And your mouth here.”

Lin’s crooked smile came back. “Just my mouth?”

“Your hands, too,” Kya amended, and that was all Lin needed to get to work. Her mouth once again found the sensitive spot behind her ear as her hands pressed and squeezed at Kya’s breasts. The waterbender pressed up to her, into her hands and against her thigh, gasping as Lin rolled a nipple between her fingers.

It almost seemed like Lin was intent on worshiping her. She kissed down Kya’s chest, under her breast, laving her tongue against her skin and then gently captured one dark nipple in her mouth.

Spirits, the waterbender thought as she twined her fingers back in Lin’s hair, her stupid little brother had dumped this woman  _ why? _

Lin kissed and sucked at her breast, then switched, one hand rolling Kya’s free nipple between her fingers. Kya moaned happily as Lin experimented oh-so-carefully with her teeth, then sucked hard, sending an unexpected jolt of pleasure down Kya’s spine.

“Fuck!”

The younger woman looked up at her in concern. “Alright?”

Kya nodded, breathless, and Lin moved back up to kiss her. One of her hands drifted between them, and suddenly she was against her center, massaging Kya gently through her underwear. The waterbender inhaled sharply, and reached immediately to shove the offending article of clothing off so Lin could have better access. Lin pulled back to help with their removal, then knelt between her legs, hands settling against Kya’s thighs.

“What are your opinions on oral?” Lin asked as her fingers massaged into Kya’s skin.

Kya squirmed gently, already more turned on than she thought could be allowed. “Favorable.”

“And penetration?”

“Also favorable.” She spread her legs wider in invitation.

The little smirk that appeared on Lin’s lips made her arousal flare, and then Lin slid between her legs. Her mouth was hot against her thighs, and she could feel Lin’s hair sticking to her sweaty skin. She pushed Lin’s hair back, out of the way, and then Lin’s tongue swept against her sex and she sighed softly.

Lin explored her thoroughly, her tongue laving between Kya’s labia and up under her clitoral hood, sucking at Kya’s clit—which made her gasp—before moving down again. There was no way Lin hadn’t done this before, Kya thought wildly as Lin teased her entrance, unless she’d somehow learned on Tenzin—or if Tezin had learned on her and—ew. Ew.  _ Ew. _

Now  _ that _ wasn’t the thought she wanted to have as Lin fucking Beifong, Republic City’s Esteemed and Reputable Chief of Police, went down on her in her own bed.

Lin stopped and looked up at her, eyebrow arched. “Ew?”

Oh Spirits, she had said that out loud. Kya felt herself grow hot. “I—you’re too good at that.”

“You were thinking about how I learned to do this, aren’t you?” Lin asked. She pulled away, and Kya swallowed at the sight of how Lin’s chin glistened with her own arousal.

“I mean—”

“Tenzin happened to be very good—”

“Spirits, do  _ not _ .”

“Bumi wasn’t too bad eith—”

“No, no,  _ no _ ,” Kya scolded, pushing playfully at Lin’s shoulder. “Stop it! I don’t need to know that!”

“No?” Lin’s eyes were glinting mischievously, like she was dangerously close to laughing.

“I hate you.”

Lin scoffed in disbelief and got back to work. Kya fell back against the pillows, pushing the thought of her brothers from her mind and focused instead on the fact that Lin had discovered how Kya liked to have her clit sucked. She could feel Lin’s tongue pressing it firmly against the back of her teeth and her hips rose instinctively, chasing the feeling.

One strong arm encircled her hips, holding her still so she wouldn’t buck and accidentally break Lin’s teeth. Kya groaned. She liked getting off via her clit as much as the next girl, but was aching to be filled and had a suspicion Lin would do a bang up job of fingering her, too.

“Lin, please,” the waterbender managed, carding her hand through Lin’s greying hair and pressing her hips up insistently. “I need—inside—”

Lin hummed and pulled back to readjust. Kya sat up to look at her; Lin looked so intense and focused on the task at hand it took Kya’s breath away. Lin carefully slipped two fingers through Kya’s folds, collecting her wetness on her skin before carefully testing Kya’s entrance with one.

_ “Yes,” _ Kya whispered encouragingly, and Lin carefully slid her finger in to the first knuckle, and then when she was met with little resistance, all the way in.

“Alright?” Lin asked, checking in.

She nodded, and Lin waited a moment for her to adjust before carefully crooking the finger inside of her. Kya shifted, and so did Lin, and there was a brief moment as Lin moved and pressed until she found  _ just the right spot  _ and Kya cried out happily.

“There?”

“Spirits, yes.”

Kya pressed to her, and Lin kept hitting that spot. She moaned, and then Lin ducked her head back down to suck on her clit, and Kya knew she was finished.

Lin made her orgasm so hard her toes curled and she saw stars for a solid minute after she came. She lay, panting and sweaty in Lin’s bed, slowly getting her heart rate back under control and trying to decide how and when Lin Beifong had gotten so damn attractive.

Lin, for her part, settled back and carefully removed her fingers from Kya after she had peaked. She lingered there a few moments longer, making sure Kya was alright, before pulling away and disappearing into the rest of her apartment. Kya heard the water run in the bathroom and the sound of Lin washing her hands and face.

Kya rolled over with a soft groan, her legs and hips stiff and therefore not entirely conducive to movement. That’s how Lin found her when she returned, sprawled across her bed butt fucking naked with her face buried in the silken sheets.

“Enjoying yourself?” she heard Lin ask, amused, as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

“I don’t know how you don’t get marriage proposals for this bed alone.”

“Anything is better than those slabs at Air Temple Island.”

Kya laughed and rolled back over. Lin was still in her unbuttoned shirt and underwear, but she had clearly run a brush through her hair while she’d been in the bathroom. She looked casually disheveled, with just the slightest touch of Kya’s lipstick on her collar.

Spirits, Kya wanted to unmake her.

“Come here,” the waterbender murmured, and crooked her finger to beckon Lin back into the bed.

She crawled back in immediately, sliding back over her, and Kya pulled her in for a sweet kiss. She ran a tender hand along Lin’s collarbone and asked, “How are you?”

“Fine,” Lin ran a hand up her leg. “And you?”

“Good,” Kya replied, and tugged on Lin’s shirt to get her attention. “But I meant how  _ are _ you?”

Lin huffed softly and looked away, embarrassed. Kya trailed her hands down Lin’s front, over her sports bra, and down her front. She hooked her fingers underneath the band of Lin’s boxer briefs and snapped them against her hips.

“Can I take these off you?”

She nodded, and Kya carefully rolled them down her hips, then slid her hand between Lin’s legs. The sound Lin made as two fingers pressed into her dripping wet folds was one Kya wanted to have repeat in her mind for the rest of eternity.

“Alright?”

Lin nodded, but didn’t speak. Her lips were pressed so tightly together they were almost white, and as Kya explored, mapping her sex with her fingers, Lin let out a strangled little noise from the back of her throat.

“What do  _ you _ like?” Kya asked as she slowly moved her fingers back and forth through her folds.

“That,” Lin gasped, and shifted to brace her hands on either side of Kya’s head. “Fuck…”

“Is penetration okay?”

Lin responded in the affirmative, so Kya explored just like Lin had done. Her fingers circled Lin’s clit, and Kya found out that up-and-down motions with a medium touch made Lin’s arms buckle. She continued that until Lin’s legs were quivering, the strong muscles in her thighs jumping and flexing to try to keep her upright.

“Kya,” Lin whined, practically begging, and Kya smiled playfully and pulled her fingers away. Lin let out an explosive, ragged breath, full of frustration and pent up arousal, and pushed her hips down into Kya’s touch. “Kya!”

“Inside?”

The metalbender nodded breathlessly.

Kya hummed happily and leaned up to kiss her, then carefully slid her fingers down, through her wetness and Lin’s arousal-swollen labia. She found her entrance and teased her, and felt her clench in anticipation.

She was so turned on Kya didn’t even have to stretch her; she just slowly and carefully sank two fingers inside of her until she felt the hard nub of Lin’s cervix brush the tips. The metalbender keened quietly, and her hands grasped at the pillows on either side of Kya’s head as Lin adjusted her hips.

“Is this okay?”

_ “Yes.” _

“I’m going to start moving now,” Kya warned, and waited for Lin to consent before slowly starting to thrust her fingers. Lin groaned, low and beautifully, and Kya felt the smooth muscle of her walls contract around her fingers. She pressed and searched until she found a spot deep inside of her that made Lin gasp and press down so forcefully Kya momentarily feared for her wrist.

“Right here?” she asked softly, wiggling her fingers.

Lin didn’t respond, only ground herself down on Kya’s fingers. Kya was delighted to see Lin’s mouth fall open a bit in a silent curse, and felt her fingers tighten in the sheets.

As she fucked her, Kya realized that Lin was still wearing her shirt. It moved with her body, brushing against Kya’s arms as Lin rode her fingers. Kya momentarily regretted the fact she hadn’t gotten Lin’s sports bra off before they had started, because the way Lin was straddling her put her mouth within perfect distance of her breasts.

Kya couldn’t, though, so she just put a gentle hand on Lin’s thigh and squeezed, which made Lin whimper. The bed rocked as Lin thrust, and Kya could smell the heavy scent of her arousal. She pressed her fingers deep, grinding her palm into Lin’s clit, trying to give her just the extra push she needed to go over the edge.

Her wrist was starting to ache, but Lin was tightening around her fingers, so Kya pushed through the pain.

“Are you close, Lin?” she asked, and Lin groaned in response.

One hand shifted to grasp at Kya’s hair, hard and desperate, and the healer looked up just in time to see Lin shatter into a million pieces above her. For one brief moment Kya got to see the full vulnerability of her soul, the complete stripping back of all the chinks in her armor that Kya has been slowly picking away at over the course of the night and, in fact, the last few weeks they had been together. Lin’s aura pulsed brilliantly as the metalbender curled tightly against Kya, her breath ragged in her ear as Lin’s orgasm shuddered to completion.

The room fell quiet, the only sound being Lin’s panting above her. From somewhere outside, a Satomobile honked. Kya tucked her face against Lin’s neck, savoring the warmth of her skin, and carefully removed her fingers. Lin groaned, and Kya pulled her against her.

Lin came willingly, almost collapsing on top of her. She lay there, recovering, and Kya stroked a hand through her hair. Lin’s breath puffed against Kya’s neck, cooling the sweat there, and Kya let her hands drift down, across the still-clothed expanse of her back, down further until she reached the extent of her reach and she let her hands settle on the swell of Lin’s ass.

“Coping a feel?” Lin graveled out sarcastically from against her neck.

“With an ass like yours?” Kya quipped back teasingly. “I’d have to be stupid not to.”

Lin huffed, and the spell between them broke. She carefully rolled off of Kya, wincing as she did. Kya frowned, but Lin waved off her solicitous touch.

“It’s just my hip,” she groused, and sat up. She sat up and carefully moved her bad leg through its range of motion. Kya heard something crack. Lin scowled and unceremoniously stripped off her shirt, then started to stretch out her shoulders.

“Oh  _ now  _ you take it off,” Kya teased, and elevated herself up on one warm so she could properly admire Lin’s back and shoulder muscles.

Lin looked back at her incredulously.

“You’re joking, right?” Kya asked, and scooted close so she could run her hands unimpeded up Lin’s arms. “Half the reason I’ve wanted to get you naked is so I could oogle your back.”

“Well you’re doing that now, aren’t you,” Lin asked gruffly, but submitted without much other complaint to Kya’s touch. Kya moved her hands up to Lin’s shoulders, then skated across her back and down her spine.

“It’d make it easier to admire you if you took off your bra,” she all but sang.

Lin sighed in what could only be described as an excessively fond but put upon manner, and dutifully stripped her sports bra.

Kya’s hands were on her in an instant, splaying her fingers across Lin’s shoulderblades and feeling how the muscles moved as Lin tossed her bra to the side.

“Happy?”

“Mmm, very,” Kya hummed, and wrapped her arms around Lin. “But I think now that we’re  _ both  _ naked, I’m going to need you to come here and make me come like that again.”

She could almost feel Lin roll her eyes, but then the metalbander shifted in her arms, turning so she could run her hands up the sides of Kya’s torso. The intense look in her eyes made Kya shiver as Lin said huskily, “Only if I get to admire  _ you  _ while I do it.”

“Oh, my love,” Kya practically purred, and pulled her up for a kiss by her chin, “I practically counted on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read, please consider leaving a review!


End file.
